Past Rider
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: SEQUEL TO FUTURE RIDER! Eragon gets blasted to the Future, and meets someone who he thought has died! Plus, he gets plenty of new surprises! Rating might go up! Third Genre: ActionAdventure
1. Chapter 1

For those who reviewed the last chapter of Future Rider:

Vulpix4life: Thanks for the review and email! Here's the sequel!

SenatorSolo: Hopefully this will be good enough!

Teenchic2004: They died in the past, so they got sent back to the future. That's how they got back to the future. I thought it was a good ending.

Rittzi: Of course Rose and Eragon are gonna meet again. If they weren't, it wouldn't be a very good sequel! Sorry you cried. Have fun at camp?

Yay! Here's the sequel! Four weeks has past since Rose's death in the Past!

Eragon stared at the white tombstone. It had been exactly four weeks since she died. And through all that time, he could not keep his mind off her. He blinked and turned around. Saphira and Billy Bob were waiting for him at the lake. Where Rose had met that phoenix. He laughed at the thought of her face. The laugh soon died down by a sting. He walked into the clearing. Billy Bob was sitting quietly by the fire, writing something. Billy Bob had been quiet ever since Rose did. Eragon thought that Billy Bob thought it was her fault she died. It wasn't entirely his fault. He did betray her, but she used too much magic and died. Eragon vision blurred as he laid against Saphira. He glanced up at the velvet sky. A star shot across the sky. _I wish Billy Bob, Saphira, and I could see Rose again._ Eragon wished silently, a tear trailing down his cheek. He closed his eyes, slipping into a troubled sleep. Billy Bob watched Eragon silently. A wave of sleepiness came over to him. He curled up by Saphira's tail and closed his eyes.

Eragon woke up, feeling the sun's hot rays upon him. He stretched out and looked around. No trace of his fire was in front of them. No sticks or ashes. Billy Bob must have done something with them. Eragon would never forget what he had learned after Rose's death. Billy Bob was once a famous sorcerer (the last one in fact) and was turned unfairly and unjustly into an Urgal by Galbatriox himself. Eragon had went berserk. But, unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. The spell was done and no one, not even Billy Bob himself, knew the counter curse. Eragon pulled himself up and dusted the sand off his clothes. Sand? He glanced around quickly. Some grass was splattered across the sand. There was a sign a few feet away from Saphira's tail. Eragon walked over to it and read it.

**NO LITTERING**

**NO PETS**

**NO ALCOHOL**

**SWIM AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**CHILDERN UNDER TEN MUST HAVE AN ADULT AT ALL TIMES**

**LAKE SUCELLA 9:30AM TO 11PM**

The sign did not make any sense to Eragon. What was littering? Pets? Did that mean Saphira? Alcohol he understood. Where did that sign come from? Billy Bob walked over to Eragon and also read the sign. "Do you understand any of that?" Eragon asked Billy Bob. Billy Bob shook his head. Suddenly a cry from behind interrupted them.

"Mommy mommy! Lookie, that man has a dragon!" A little boy's yell. Eragon swirled around. A small boy, around the age of three, was standing in front of Saphira's nose. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. A woman walked around the corner.

"Jimmy, get away from it! You're not allowed to bring your pets here!" The woman said shrilly at Eragon, pointing at Saphira who was looking confused. The woman grabbed her son and pushed him away from Saphira. She glared threateningly at the dragon then walked away.

_Let's get out of here._ Eragon told Saphira, picking up Billy Bob and then jumping on Saphira's back. She flew up, throwing sand at the boy and his mother. "Sorry." Eragon called after them. They landed quite a ways away. Eragon pulled off Billy Bob and looked around. Eragon stepped on a black road that had yellow lines that ran across it. The road had a weird smell to it.

Eragon saw a green sign with white letters on it. He read it.

**Sandria 385 miles**

**Teirm 973 miles**

"I still don't understand it." Eragon announced, scratching his head. Saphira was watching them, off the black road. Billy Bob looked around.

"Well, the closet place in Sandria, which is... 385 miles away. What are miles?" Billy Bob asked them. Eragon shrugged. He turned around as if to find an answer. Instead he found two bright lights were heading towards them. Eragon narrowed his eyes and took out his new sword. It had a large sapphire in the hilt. It was coming fast. Eragon got Billy Bob's attention. Billy Bob took out his short sword. Eragon and Billy Bob braced themselves. Saphira stood beside them, baring her rows of sharp, white teeth. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound. The thing swerved towards them, slowing down gradually. The thing bumped Eragon's hip and stopped. A large man with black hair with a bald spot, sat in the thing, staring at them. The thing was large and red. Two lights came from the front. Glass surrounded the middle.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" The guy suddenly yelled, getting out of the car. "Are trying to kill yourselves? Get off of the road!" The man shouted, turning red. Eragon put his sword up and walked with Billy Bob and Saphira off the road. The man went in his thing and went off.

"Billy Bob, these people aren't surprised of dragons." Eragon finally muttered, watching the thing go over the hill. Billy Bob nodded. Eragon lifted Billy Bob on to Saphira, then pulled himself up.

_Saphira, lets go to this 'Sandria'. _Eragon told his beloved dragon. Saphira nodded. She took off, flying above the road. There wasn't much forests. A bunch of buildings called 'Gas Stations'. And restaurants. They flew on until a sight made them lose their breaths. Buildings were stretched across for miles. Below Saphira, and above the buildings, a few dragons flew across the place. Lights blazed on the buildings and loud noises were coming from the ground. More of those fast, light things were down below on the black road. Eragon and Billy Bob looked around in awe. A large sign read.

**Welcome to Sandria**

**Population: 8458**

Yay! Review!


	2. Chores, Street Signs, The Water Fight

Sorry for the LONG wait. I had to type, delete, then type again. I just wasn't satisfied. But now I am! I'm so happy! I can't believe I have ten reviews already!

"Come on! Put your back into!" Rose yelled, looking up. She was lounging out in a chair on her yard, while her younger brother, Danny, washed their mom's car. Rose was suppose to be helping him, but Rose had the advantage over Danny. Danny had accidentally knocked over Mom's crystal vase. Rose had fixed it only if Danny did whatever Rose wanted him to do for four months. An unfair deal but Danny, who was six, did not know that and of course, he didn't want to get in trouble. Danny frowned but rubbed harder on the car. Rose put her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and picked up her half read Starway Magazine.

Eragon had followed the signs, which pointed in different directions, wondering why people weren't following them as well. He went North then West then after that was South then it was North again, followed by East. Now, Billy Bob and him were walking through a place where houses were build on either side of the road and had a small field of grass in front and behind them. Some of them had those fast metal things on their small white road. The only thing that Eragon liked about this place was that there was few fast metal things going down the road. Suddenly, another sign came in front of them which read in big white letters: STOP. So, Eragon, like a good citizen, stopped. Billy Bob did too.

"Okay, I'm done." Danny said proudly, pointing to the shining car. Rose looked up and nodded.

"Pretty good. Okay, go get me a soda. You can have one too, I guess." Rose ordered, flipping the page. Danny frowned again but headed inside to return with a Sprite and a Pepsi. "Thank you," Rose thanked him, getting her Sprite, "After you're done, go pick up the front yard. Your toys are everywhere!"

Danny nodded and took a big sip of his soda before getting back to work.

_Hello, Ladies._ Taz said, flying in between two female dragons. One of them were red and the other was purple. _Where are you flying off to in such a hurry?_

_Hey, Taz. You know, if we wanted you to come with us, we would have asked._ The purple one teased.

_That hurts. Deep down inside. Right here._ Taz said mournfully, pointing to his heart.

_Aww. Want a cookie? _The red dragon asked.

_Yes, I do._

_So do I. I have to go. Timothy is calling. _The red dragon said, before diving down and zooming away.

_I'm so glad I don't have Timothy as a rider. I would die. _The purple dragon finally said once the red dragon was out of ear shot.

_Yep. I'm hungry. Catch ya later, babe. _Taz said, sneering. He knew that Basheba hated being called 'babe'. He flew off to the left and turned towards the purple dragon.

_You better get over here so I can kick your skinny..._

_Language, dear. You don't want to make Kendal mad._ Taz said, before flying off. Basheba snorted before flying off again.

Eragon tapped his foot impatiently. What was he stopping for? "Come on, lets go." Eragon snapped, walking across the black road and onto the cement. Billy Bob followed silently, wondering why someone would put a sign that said 'STOP' for no reason. They came upon many of those STOP signs, they waited a minute, before walking on.

"Rose, it looks like you're gonna have to do some work." Danny said, seeing the next job on the list. 'Mow Grass' in curvy letters. Rose looked at Danny with a secretive smile.

"Not likely, Danny. There is always that hot college dude three houses down." Rose said, sitting up and pressing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Didn't dad teach how to mow grass?" He asked her.

"Like I was actually paying attention." She said, getting up.

"He might say no." Danny said eagerly. She disposed of the cans, and reluctantly her lounge chair.

"Um, who could say no to this?" Rose told him, spinning around.

"I can." Danny said.

"Shut up." Rose snapped, then walked over to the house. A tall man, around twenty opened the door. "Hello, Evan. I was wondering, do you know how to do that pushy thing that cuts grass?" Rose asked him sweetly.

"You mean the lawn mower?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. He smiled. "Yeah." He closed his doors and walked with her and Danny to her house. Slowly, he taught her how to mow the grass, but Rose made sure she was incapable of doing it. He finished it and she gave him a soda before saying good bye. Rose turned. Danny smiled devilishly. Then took something out behind his back.

Another man was walking on the same cement as Eragon and Billy Bob were. He stared at Billy Bob, but kept on walking. Billy Bob muttered something and Eragon laughed. He glanced at one of the houses. A young boy, around the age of six, was holding a green rope with a black handle, where water spurted out. It was spraying all over someone, who was shrieking and cowering. Eragon watched in amusement till the boy stopped, leaving the person soaking wet. The person stood up and Eragon let out a yell.

You better be able to guess who that person is. Review!

For those who reviewed:

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: I'm glad you think it's cool. Please continue reviewing!

Teenchic2004: Okay. Hopefully this chappie is better. You have to wait till the next chappie! Hahahaha. I'm so evil:P

Sarinati: There is going to be a lot of funny parts in here! My friends helped me and together, we're hilarious! Here's your update!

Eragon4life: I know I'm brilliant. Sometimes, the chapters foreshadow want is coming. And other times not. You just have to read, think, and maybe put the blocks together! You can never be to extremely excited! (I had my friend the other day singing: 'I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it!')

Goodybad: That is kewl! Where'd you go?

Blueicedragon129: I'm surprised that I made one too! It wasn't suppose to be one but it just happened.

PurpleBerries: I'm so glad you love it!

ShadowHunter Mashell: I like your username! Yay! I hope it is better than the last one!

Natalie: I'm glad your happy, hope I can make you happy again. I'm honored that you didn't leave the computer. Do you mean the first story? Anyway, please review again!

Luthien and Tari Oronar: Yes, Eragon and Rose! Tazrin and Saphira... I don't know. Hmmm. I'll take it into thinking! (hurts my head already:D) I couldn't let Billy Bob be JUST an Urgal! I love Billy Bob! Him and Taz are my favorite characters!


	3. Welcome to the Future!

GAH! It's been so long since I updated. Don't kill me! Not that you would. I'm finally free of marching season, that is why I haven't updated. We're finally finished with all the yelling, and cussing, and sweating, and fainting. Yayness! And now I have time to relax and finish updating! So, here it is! P.S.: I don't own Eragon!

The water stopped. Rose turned around for the source of the screaming. It came from a familiar looking man. A man who had brown hair, brown eyes. She squinted her eyes. If the sun stopped glaring into her eyes she might be able to see who it was! As if someone in the heavens were listening to her, a cloud covered the sunlight. Rose's eyes widened. _No! It can't be!_ She thought. "Eragon?" She whispered, unbelievingly. The man nodded. She looked to his side and saw... "Billy Bob?" She asked quietly. The Urgal also nodded. She stared at them two for a second, before fainting.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Eragon, going to his fallen sister's side. Eragon was already at the other side of Rose.

"Eragon. Who are you? And why were you spraying water all over her?" Eragon demanded, looking up at the boy.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" The little boy cried, kicking Eragon in the shin. Eragon grabbed his shin and snarled at the boy.

"Why you..." Eragon began to curse.

"Slay! Slay! Help!" The boy shouted loudly. Eragon raised an eyebrow at the boy. Suddenly, a large shadow covered him up. Eragon glanced up and whimpered. A large black dragon hovered above them, with large red eyes and yellow fangs dripping with saliva. Scars covered the body of the dragon, which landed near Danny. The dragon roared ferociously, shaking the trees near them. A deep rumbling came deep within its stomach. The dragon raised up its head up high. Eragon gasped.

Rose suddenly stood up, in front of Eragon. "Slay, no! Don't hurt him! Stop!" Rose cried out, holding her hands up. The black dragon eyed her and threw his head away, spurting out black flames. Smoke curled out from its nostrils and mouth.

_That was close, Red. Your little brother called me, sounding as if he was being murdered. Who is that man?_ The dragon said in a booming voice. The voice shook Rose's mind just hearing it.

_None of your business, Slay._ Rose snapped, annoyed by the dragon's questions. Personally, she never liked the dragon.

Its beady little red eyes narrowed. _Watch your lazy tongue, Red! I expect you to be on time today. And get out of those clothes, Red. They are inappropriate._ Slay said. Rose raised an eyebrow.

_You can't tell me what to do! Or what to wear. And you don't have any room to talk. At least I can wear something._ Rose told the dragon.

_Silence your fowl mouth, Red! You do what I say. Or... would you rather be naked? Think about._ Slay hissed, before flying up and away in to the sky. Rose watched for anymore sign of him, before turning back to Eragon and Danny.

"How did you get here?" Rose said, breaking the silence. Eragon looked back at her.

"I don't know understand what is going on! A couple of months ago, I was the only dragon rider other than Galbatriox. Then, you came along. Then you died. Now, I find that you are alive and there is more dragon riders! Wait. Am I dead?" Eragon asked, pointing to his chest.

"Come on inside with me, Eragon. I'll tell you all that you need to know. After I changed, take a shower, and we grab something to eat." Rose said, grabbing Billy Bob's and Eragon's hand and leading them in side. Danny followed them silently.

Taz swooped up, wondering what time it was. He was never good at guessing with the sun position. He failed horribly on that with Slay. He hummed a little tune from one of Danny's many cartoon shows. Suddenly, a flash of sparkling sapphires caught the corner of his eyes. Only one dragon could ever look that pretty. But, she was suppose to be dead now. He turned his neck and gasped. Saphira was flying next to him, staring at him hard. _Tazrin, is that you?_ Saphira asked him, disbelievingly. Taz went to answer but hit the side of a gargoyle on a building. He did a unexpected crash landing on top of the building, flattening a air vent. Saphira landed delicately on the building.

_I'm okay! Yes, I'm Tazrin. I don't understand this! If you are Saphira, Eragon's dragon then you're suppose to be dead!_ He said, getting up and wiping himself off with his tail.

_Dead? You died. Not us._ Saphira snapped, wondering if she was becoming delusional. Tazrin sighed.

_My dear, old dragon._ (Saphira snorted disapprovingly) _Welcome to the Future of Alagaesia. _Tazrin announced.

_Does that mean, when we found you... you had been transported to the past?_ Saphira asked. She watched Taz nod. There was no way. If Elves couldn't find a way to see into the future. There was no way to go to the future and to the past. But then, what would explain all these things that did the weirdest but most spectacular things? Saphira swallowed hard. Then Saphira shook her massive head. There was no way that her, Eragon, and Billy Bob had been transported to the future. Could there?

Please Review!


	4. Explantions and Crispy

Sorry it took so long! I don't own Eragon or any references or characters from the book!

Rose quickly took a shower and changed. She was sitting on a recliner and Eragon was watching her patiently, waiting for his questions to be answered. Danny had gone up to his room. "Okay, ask away, Eragon." Rose finally said, finishing her lunch. She set down the plate and turned to Eragon.

"Where am I? What has happened? Why aren't you dead? Am I dead? How come there are more dragons?" Eragon asked quickly. He stopped for a breather and was about to continue before Rose stopped him.

"Wait, one at a time. You are in my house in Sandria. You are in the future. I came from the future to you, and then when I died, I went back to the future, my present time. You are not dead. King Galbatroix was defeated so dragons could continue thier race and leave in peace with riders. Does that answer your questions?" Rose said quickly.

"Where's Taz?" Eragon asked.

"Out flying somewhere." Rose answered. Eragon stared at her hard. She smiled at him and try to look as normal as possible. Eragon suddenly smiled and then grabbed Rose out of the chair and kissed her. Rose melted in his arms, letting Eragon hold her stable.

"Get a room." Danny said, coming from around the corner with a bag of chips. Rose and Eragon pulled away instantly, Rose slightly blushing.

"Shut up." Rose told him. He rolled his eyes and mocked her before plopping on the couch and turning on the TV. Eragon yelled and jumped back. He landed on his rear and pointed at the TV with wide eyes. Danny looked at Rose, expectedly. "Come on, Eragon. Get up now." Rose said, grabbing his arm.

Eragon scrambled up and she sat him on another couch. "What is that?" Eragon asked her, pointing again at the TV.

"Its a TV." She told him. When he gave her a confused look she sighed. "There is a satellite in... the sky and it sends information to the TV. Then the picture or information comes to the screen where we watch it." Rose said, trying to explain it so he could understand it.

"What's a satellite?" He asked.

"A big metal thing in the sky that holds tons of information." She answered. He nodded slowly, not quite understanding but left it alone. Suddenly, something hit her. "Where's Billy Bob?" She asked.

Eragon jumped up, looking around. "He was with me earlier. I don't know what happened to him." He said.

"I rumph hurefh." Billy Bob's voice said, but kind of muffled. Rose looked over where the voice was. The Urgal was chowing down on Cheese balls. Danny turned his head from the TV and yelled. Billy Bob jumped. "No numph tue yemp." He said.

Rose laughed, "You like them Cheese balls?" Rose asked him. Billy Bob nodded, licking the excess cheese powder of his fingers. "Well, my dad might be mad but go right on ahead." Billy Bob looked at her for a moment before digging his hand and eating more.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Taz's head crashed its way through the hallway and into the living room. Rose winced as she heard the crystal mirror shattering. _Rose! Rose! You'll never guess who I found!_ Taz cried excitedly.

_Saphira?_ Rose asked him.

_How did you know?_ He asked. Rose rolled my eyes and pointed right next to her. _Oh._ Was his intelligent reply. He blinked at her.

"Taz, get out of the house before my mom comes home and has a cow." Rose told him. He nodded and quickly reeled his head back out of the house. I walked to the hallway, wincing at the damage. Tazrin bent down again and said through the door.

_Better hurry up. Its almost five. _Taz said. Rose glanced at the clock and gasped. Five minutes to five. She mumbled a quick spell that would repair the crystal mirror then grabbed her jacket in the closet.

"Eragon! Come on. We've got to go somewhere." She said, slipping it on. Eragon walked with her outside and then got on Saphira as she got on Taz. "Follow us and quickly."

After some quick flying around the city, Taz dove down, folding his wings beside Rose's thighs. _We're barely going to make it, Rose. Five, four..._ He said, leaning forward in the wind. Rose counted to two before leaping off her dragon's back. She did a quick somersault then landed on her feet. Behind her, Taz spread out his wings and floated upwards before landing gently on his rear legs. A loud familiar roar echoed in Eragon's head. The black dragon, Slay, snapped his jaws threateningly, black fire spurting out his jaws.

_Cutting it close, Red! One more second and you would have been crispy._ The black dragon said, with some disappointment. Rose sighed. At least she wasn't crispy!

Why does Slay want her Crispy? What would she be late too? Review and find out!


End file.
